1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly, to an upper body reciprocating exerciser by using water resistance and cam to exercise the muscles of upper body.
2. Description of Related Art
The upper body is generally used to pick and operate objects, and the lower body is generally used to walk and move. The basic component of the upper and lower bodies is bones and muscles, the bones and muscles can be reinforced by taking exercises. However, most of the people do not have time to take exercises because of the life style, especially for aged people. For most of retired people, if they did not build an exercising mode during the everyday life, the bones and muscles may quickly turn down and even affect their health condition. There are different exercisers provided to help these people to reinforce the muscles and bones.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M401461 discloses an upper body exerciser and comprises a frame fixed to a wall, a vertical part connected to the frame, a horizontal part connected to the top of the vertical part, and a pulley unit connected to the front end of the horizontal part. Two pulleys are connected to two ends of the pulley unit and a cable reeves the pulleys. Two handles are connected to the two ends of the cable. When it is used, a user holds the handles and pulls the cable to exercise the muscles of the arms. However, there is no proper resistance to be overcome during the exercising, so that the muscles do not exercised and the result is not satisfied.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M424170 discloses another upper body exerciser and comprises a frame, a pulley unit, a resistance unit and a pull unit, wherein the frame has a post through which multiple holes are defined. The pulley unit is connected to the frame. The resistance unit comprises multiple weights and a slide member. The pull unit has a movable member which is movably mounted to the post and positioned at a desired position by inserting a pin in one of the holes in the post. Taiwan Publish No. 383592 discloses an exerciser which allows the user to exercise the hands or legs. There are two hydraulic cylinders communicated with each other so that the user can adjust the fluid in the cylinders to adjust the level of the resistance.
Although Taiwan Utility Model No. M424170 and Taiwan Publish No. M383592 both are equipped with the resistance unit, the weights used in Taiwan Utility Model No. M424170 may be too heavy so that the aged users can be injured during use. The impact between the weights also generates noise which makes the users feel uncomfortable. If the exerciser is installed in outdoor, the weights may be stolen and the exerciser is easily damaged, so that it is not suitable for being installed in publish areas such parks. Taiwan Publish No. 383592 uses hydraulic power as the source of resistance, the hydraulic liquid in the cylinders may leak and contaminate the environment.
The present invention intends to provide an upper body reciprocating exerciser by using water resistance and cam to exercise the muscles of upper body, the exerciser of the present invention improves the shortcomings mentioned above.